The popularity of high-definition, multi-channel audio and video has grown rapidly. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation resulting from the operation of an electronic device including the transmission of high-definition, multi-channel audio and video data, may disrupt, impede, or otherwise degrade operation of surrounding electronic devices. As a consequence, the United States and other foreign jurisdictions highly regulate EMI radiated from electronic devices during operation.